


(PODFIC) The one where everybody finds out

by badwriterrr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: 5 times the GAang and friends found out in about Zukka though 'unfortunate' means + 1 time they didn’torSokka just wants to bang his boyfriend in peace- jeez
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The one where everybody finds out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561401) by [badwriterrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr). 



Or

[Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lV8QnvVkKs&feature=youtu.be)


	2. 2

OR 

[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWdIkSzdagU)


End file.
